Tomas VS Ekatrina
by HopelessAddictToWriting
Summary: When Hamilton Holt crosses the line, Sinead plans revenge. Cahill style. The story plot changes after chapter 2: When Sinead is kiddnapped by Vespers, the Cahills try to rescue her and fail. Will they escape even though they're seperated? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomas VS Ekatrina**

It was a one of those days where all you wanted to do was lay in the sun and relax, without Hamilton Holt. As Sinead read her book, Hamilton was doing push-ups. Really, will he ever open a book? Thought Sinead.

" Why don't you do some push-ups instead of reading your 5th book of the day?" said Hamilton as he continued his round of non-stop push-ups.

" It's my 3rd and why don't you go read a book instead of doing push-ups?" said Sinead.

" Exercise is way more important then reading. That is why my family almost won the clue hunt." said Hamilton as he sat up and started doing sit-ups.

" Your family didn't almost win. The only reason we didn't win before you got the second clue is because… of what you did!" It was still hard to talk about the explosion at the Franklin Institute.

" Oh I'm sorry if it's my fault that you and your brothers walked into the trap that my parents set for Dan and Amy. It wasn't even my idea!" said Hamilton as he continued his sit-ups.

" We walked into a trap, is that all you think of that explosion? A mistake? My brothers almost died in that 'trap' Hamilton! " she could feel her face heating up and turning red.

" But your brothers didn't die, and it was a mistake, so don't flip out."

"Hamilton, you are unbelievable!" said Sinead as she slammed her book shut and started walking to the house. A mistake? It was only a mistake? How can he call an explosion a mistake! Thought Sinead. As bolted up the stairs of her house and slammed her bedroom door shut. She sat on her bed and couldn't help reliving the explosion.

Sinead and her brothers were hiding behind a museum exibit, when she tapped Ned's shoulder and motioned for them to go around the other way.

" So this is the second clue?" Dan asked." Or a clue to the clue?"

As soon as she came out from behind the exibit, she took a picture with her cell phone of the piece of paper that Dan and Amy had illuminated with their black light reader. The camera clicked.

"Either way, nice job." Sinead looked over Amy and Dan, Ned and Ted had cornered them too." You lost us pretty well on the highway, but fortunately, there were only so many Franklin sites you could've been heading to. Thanks for the clue."

Sinead snatched the black light reader away from Dan. "Now, listen close. You brats are going to stay in the museum for half an hour. Give us a head start or we will be forced to tie you up. If you leave early, I promise Ted and Ned will find out about it. And they won't be happy." Ned and Ted grinned evilly.

"W-w-wait! Th-there's a man…." Amy started turning red.

"What man?" Sinead asked.

" He's been watching us!" said Dan. " Following us! It isn't safe to go out the main entrance."

Sinead smiled. "You're concerned for our safety? That's very cute, Dan, but the thing is… I DON'T BELIEVE YOU."

Sinead and her brothers were walking thro the main enterence when she heard a low rumbling and then BOOM! The explosion when't off and everything when't black.

Sinead awoke with every part of her body acing and felt dizzy. She realized she was under the rubble from the explosion. She heard sirens and men calling out for survivers.

"Help! I'm down here!" she screamed as loud as she could but dust from the rubble made it difficult to breathe. Just them she saw a ray of sun light as the firefighters made their way to her. All of the sudden she was pulled up and out of the rubble. The sudden sunlight temperaraly blinded her.

"Do you know if anyone else is down there?" asked the firefighter as he put her down on a stretcher.

" My 2 brothers." She croaked. They put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth and put her in the ambulance. They stuck something in her arm and she fell asleep.

When she woke up she was in a hospital room along with two other beds. She sat up and gasped, it was her brothers! But Ned had a huge two inch gash on his forehead, and Ted had a bandage wrapped around his. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Sinead can I come in?" asked Amy.

"Sure." She didn't even know she had been crying until she saw her reflection on one of her scraps of metal. She quickly wiped her eyes as Amy opened the door.

"You okay? I saw you run inside from my bedroom window."

"Fine, just planning how to legally kill Hamilton Holt."

"What did he do?"

"Called the explosion a mistake."

"Why?"

Sinead told Amy everything that happened.

"Sinead, I know he can be a pain sometimes but, can you guys just make-up so we can be ready in case there is another Vesper attack?"

"Maybe."

"Let me know when you deside." said Amy as she got up to go.

Sinead knew she wasn't going to apolagize, so she started to think of ways to get revenge. And then she got it.

" Hamilton Holt won't know what hit him." she mumbled under her breath as she started putting her plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Sinead's plan was very simple. Set up a snare that would sense pressure and hang him by his feet, and get him to say anything on video in exchange for freedom. Today was going to be the best day of her life.

As Sinead headed down to the tree Hamilton does push-ups under and started setting up the snare when who should walk by, Hamilton Holt. She quickly shoved the snare behind the tree and leaned against it as if she had been there for hours.

"What are you up to?" asked Hamilton as he approached her.

"Nothing."

"Then what are you doing at my tree?"

"Your tree? Did you help Amy pick the trees and plant them?"

"No."

"So how is it your tree then?"

Hamilton walked away with no reply.

"That's what I thought." Sinead mumbled under her breath.

She reached behind the tree, grabbed the snare, and started to set it up. After it was set up, she climbed into the tree and waited. After about 20 minutes, Hamilton finally showed up. He stepped just where she had predicted, and was instantly hanging from the tree.

"What the heck is this!" he screamed.

Sinead jumped down from the tree and landed right next to his face. "Revenge."

"Sinead Starling, if you don't get me out of this whatever-it-is I swear I'll…."

"What? Call for help? This trap is Hamilton Holt proof."

"What do you want?"

Sinead toke her video recorder out of her pocket. "Say Ekatrinas are better than Tomas and I'll let you down."

"In your dreams."

"You mean in your dreams when you're sleeping here tonight."

"Your going to record it aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Fine. Ekatrinas are better than Tomas. Happy now?"

"Very." She pushed the stop recording button and shoved her video recorder back in her pocket. Then she reached up and pushed the release button on the band that was holding onto his ankle. He feel to the ground with a thump.

"Oww," Said Hamilton as he rubbed the top of his head, "next time put something under it so I don't get a concussion or something..."he mumbled as he walked away.

"I love the things I come up with." Said Sinead as she sat down under the tree to watch the video.

After she watched it about twelve times, she shoved the recorder back in her pocket and watched the sun set. All of the sudden two hands from behind the tree covered her nose and mouth with a rag. "Chloroform," she thought. And everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sinead woke up, she realized her wrists, ankles, and waist were tied to a pole and she was gagged. As her vision cleared she realized she was tied to a pole in the middle of a metal walled room. Just then a woman walked in, and she was all dressed in black. She walked over and ripped of Sinead's gag and smiled as if it was amusing. If she wasn't dressed like a criminal, she could've been a model. Her dark brown eyes glowed, and her wavy black hair went past her shoulders. Her skin was flawless and her teeth an unnatural white.

"What do you want from me?" asked Sinead as the woman start to walk around the pole as if inspecting a new victim.

"Just the clues."

"I don't have them."

"But you know them, don't you?" She continued to smile as if this amused her.

"Even if I did, I would never tell you!"

"Oh you'll tell me. I didn't want to have to torture you but you leave me no other option…"She lifted up a whip that had been concealed in her black jacket. As Sinead looked at it she could see the metal spikes sticking out from the head of the whip.

"I'll never tell you!" She screamed.

She whipped Sinead across her right cheek and blood started to poor out. The pain was so great that Sinead couldn't help but to cry out.

"That didn't hurt did it? Oops if it did. Are you sure you don't want to tell me your clues?"

"Never…"

She whipped her side twice. The pain was so unbearable that Sinead struggled to keep concise.

"Still don't want to tell?" She smiled evilly as if this was the best part of her day.

"I will never tell you!"

The woman punched her in the stomach three times.

"Still don't want to tell? If you don't my whip is ready…"

"You can beat me all you want. I will never tell you!"

"Really?" She whipped her side again. Sinead cried out in pain. The blood was starting to drip onto the floor. "Because I think you'll tell me sooner or later."

Sinead couldn't even reply the pain was so great. As the woman walked out of the room Sinead got her first glimpse of her side. The whip had shredded the skin and her t-shirt had turned red. All of the sudden she got dizzy and pasted out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you guys seen Sinead?" Asked Amy.

"No." Dan, Madison, and Reagan said in unison.

"Where's Hamilton?"

"I don't know." Said Madison.

"Thanks for the help." Mumbled Amy as she jogged up the steps to Ned and Ted's room. As she opened the door she realized they were taking some kind of remote apart.

"Have you guys seen Sinead?"

"No, is she missing?" asked Ned.

"I haven't seen her in about four hours."

"We'll help you look." Said Ted. "Where do you want us to look?"

"You guys ask Nellie. I'll find Hamilton."

"Got it." Said Ned as they ran off to find Nellie.

As Amy opened Hamilton's door she realized he was drawing something on a piece of paper. "Hamilton, have you seen Sinead?"

"Not sense she hung me in a tree about three hours ago."

Amy couldn't help laughing. "That was her plan for revenge?"

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. But she's missing. Something might have happened to her… We need you to help us look."

"Fine."

"Thanks."

"Amy!" Ian screamed from the attic A.K.A. Cahill Command Center. "We just received a message from a Vesper!"

"All Cahills to the Command Center NOW!" screamed Hamilton.

After everyone arrived Ian pushed play on the video. A beautiful woman appeared on the screen, she appeared to be in a prison cell.

"Greetings Cahills, I bet your wondering where your dear Sinead Starling is. I promise you she will be spared if you bring in your clues in exchange for her. But you might want to be quick about it for she might not last much longer." The view changed to Sinead tied to a pole and covered in blood. After about ten seconds the view went back to the woman. "Don't try to trick me for if you do I'll kill her for sure. Bye-Bye." The screen went dark.

"What did they do to her Ned?" Asked Ted.

"They beat her Ted. And they'll pay for it." Said Ned.

"Now the thing is we have to plan how we are going to rescue her." Said Amy.

"I have a plan but we'll need a minivan, some make up, and a sharpie." Said Dan with an evil smile.


	5. Chapter 5

After all the Cahills had gotten the supplies, they got to work putting the plan into action. Dan found black clothes for everyone to wear and got a pair of sunglasses for everyone from the training room. Nellie started to cover everyone in movie make-up so they were unrecognizable, Amy drew a big V on the white minivan, and Madison and Reagan gathered concealable weapons. After they were all ready to go they made sure the First-Aid kit was in the back, and piled into the van. Then Amy checked to make sure everyone was here. "Dan, Ned, Ted, Reagan, Madison, Hamilton, Ian, Natalie, and Jonah. Good we're all here." Thought Amy.

"Hamilton, you're the biggest so you are going to have to act like the boss, got it?"

"So I get to be in charge of all of you? Sweet!"

"Act like it, not be it."

"Fine."

"So everyone knows the plan right? Ian and Natalie guard the left door, Madison and Reagan you take the right, Ted, Ned, and Jonah take the front, and Me, Dan, and Hamilton will go in. Remember you have to act like Vespers that are picking up a hostage, not Cahills trying to break-in. If anything goes wrong be prepared for them to try to escape."

Once they arrived at the warehouse that Ned had tracked down as where the video had been sent from, they all got ready to bolt for the door they were each guarding. After they parked the van behind the warehouse, they all piled out and got into positions. After everyone was ready, Hamilton knocked on the door.

The woman opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Vesper 1 sent us to pick up the prisoner." Said Hamilton in as low a voice he could manage.

"Vesper 1 didn't tell…"

Hamilton interrupted, "Vesper 1 sent us. Do you want us to tell him you refused to hand over the prisoner?"

Her face went pale, "No. I'll take you to her."

She led them through three hallways and two rooms before they came to a heavily locked room. She punched in a bunch of codes and the door swung open. It was all they could do not to gasp. Sinead was tied by her wrists, ankles, and waist to a metal pole in the middle of the room. Her right cheek and side were covered in blood, and her chest was heaving in and out like every breath was like inhaling glass. When she looked up at them her face was filled with pure agony, but she quickly caught on to their plan and acted as if they were real Vespers.

"Who…are…they?" They could tell from the way she was breathing that they had arrived not a moment too soon.

"Soon you will meet Vesper 1 dear, and they are here to take you to him."

They quickly and carefully untied her from the pole and retied her wrists after she was off the pole.

"Walk!" Hamilton barked at her. He lifted her up until she was standing and shoved her forward. Amy looked at his face and could tell he regretted it already. Dan just kept walking and acting like this was normal.

Amy pressed a button on her watch that signaled the rest of the Cahills to get into the van. Amy looked straight ahead and realized they were at the back door. The woman opened it and shoved Sinead out. She fell flat onto the grave and tried to get up but couldn't.

"Get up!" The woman screamed at her. When she didn't, she kicked her in the side. Sinead cried out in pain.

"I'll get her." Hamilton volunteered. He lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder as gently as he could without raising suspicion.

The woman pulled out a gun, "A Vesper never volunteers for anything, Cahills. Nice try, but I knew it was you all along. Vespers never knock on doors, show compassion, or help their prisoners, but I do admire your efforts. Now hand over the prisoner or I kill her."

They stood there for about ten seconds when all the other Cahills showed up and surrounded the woman. Amy and Dan also took out their guns.

"Just let us leave and no one gets hurt." Said Ned as he aimed his gun at her head.

Before anyone realized what had happened, she pushed a button on her bracelet and several men in black uniforms came around the building and surrounded the Cahills. There were only about six of them, but their muscles showed they were undeniably strong. They soon had the Cahills in a tight group with the woman in the middle. All of the sudden she bashed Hamilton on the head and grabbed Sinead as if she was a ragdoll and dragged her over to one of the Vespers who put her in a choke hold.

"Surrender now Cahills and I let your friend live."

"We won't be the ones surrendering."

"Really? What if I told you that if you try a single trick and I kill her?"

All of the sudden, all the Cahills aimed their guns at every Vesper.

"What if we told you that you were outnumbered and that if you make a single move we'll kill you all." Amy knew she would never kill anyone but she thought the threat might work. "Just hand over Sinead, let us leave, and never bother us again and we won't shot."

"And why would we do that?"

"Because of this." All of the sudden the Cahills each bolted after a Vesper and bashed them on the head. Ned and Ted both went after the woman and soon had her pinned, and Hamilton grabbed Sinead from under the man who had had her in a choke hold. She was gasping and coughing, but was still alive. All the Cahills were now standing over the woman, with Ted and Ned still pinning her down.

"What is keeping me from killing you?" Asked Dan.

"This." All of the sudden she lashed out with her whip and caught Ted's arm. As he reached up to grab his arm she shoved Ned and Ted off and jumped to her feet.

"We will meet again." She said as she ran down the road into the night.

"Oh my gosh, Hamilton your shirt is covered in blood." Said Natalie with a disgusted look on her face.

All of the sudden Hamilton remembered Sinead and carefully laid her on the gravel. Her right cheek had four gashes from where she had been whipped, and her left side was covered in so much blood they couldn't tell how sever the injuries were. Ned untied her wrists and felt her pulse.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" said Amy.

All of the sudden four police cars showed up. "Put your hands up and slowly stand up! Your under arrest."


	6. Chapter 6

All the Cahills immediately stood up and put their hands over their heads. "What the heck is going on?" Thought Amy. And then she saw her, the Vesper was in the back of one of the police cars and was crying. "That's why she ran away from us! She was going to get the police and claim we were beating up Sinead! She knew we wouldn't get away in time, so she acted like an innocent citizen who had caught us bullying an innocent teenager!" Thought Amy as the police officers got out of their cars.

"Walk away from the victim!" barked one of the officers whose gun was aimed at Amy's head.

The woman started to run toward Sinead, "There she is! My precious daughter!" She lifted Sinead's head onto her lap an acted as if she was a poor mother whose daughter had been abused, and then Amy saw it. The woman had uncapped her ring and pretended to stroke her cheek, but Amy saw the drop of poison land on Sinead's cheek and right then Sinead pasted out. The Vesper's face went pale and she screamed at the police to call an ambulance several times before turning off the tears. "This Vesper knows how to act; I just wish she would stop! Now we have no chance of convincing the police that we are innocent." Thought Amy.

Then the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics put Sinead on the stretcher. All of the sudden Ned lost it and ran up and punched the woman in the face. Then as he was running toward Sinead when the police caught his arms and pulled him back.

"Let go! That's my sister! That woman's lying, she's the one that kidnapped and abused her not me!" Ned was still resisting when a third officer joined the other two to hold him back.

"Ned stop, they won't believe us any more than they already do if we put up a fight." Said Amy.

"Fine." He stopped resisting and one of officers walked toward his car leaving only two officers holding Ned back. Then it happened, two of the four police officers pulled out dart guns and shot the two holding Ned, they immediately crumbled to the ground and Ned ran to the other Cahills who had now taken their dart guns out as well. The Vesper and the paramedics also took out their dart guns.

"You didn't think I would bring real police into the situation, did you? After all I'm a wanted criminal in thirteen states. Just in case you're wondering what I'm wanted for, it's murder." The Vesper smiled evilly as if it pleased her to see the horror on their faces.

"What are you gonna do with us?" asked Madison.

"You'll know soon enough. Oh and by the way, Good Night."

All of the sudden the Vespers pulled masks over their faces and threw a bomb right under the Cahills feet, then it went off and it all went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Hamilton woke up with a start. Then he realized it was just the sound of the Vesper who was guarding the Cahill's cell. He looked around and realized Amy was the only other one who was awake. He stretched and realized that he wasn't tied up or even cuffed. "Weird." He thought. He thought about trying to cross the cell to talk to Amy but decided against it for he didn't want to wake the other's up. He sat up and leaned against the cold cell wall, when he realized he was still wearing his own clothes. Then it struck him, he might still have some weapons on him! He looked inside his jacket's secret pocket for the hidden darts but soon realized the Vespers had taken every weapon he owned. He even checked the secret compartment in his shoe, but found nothing. He soon gave up and tried to get some sleep.

After he woke up about twenty minutes later according to his watch, everyone was up except Sinead. Amy and Dan were doing that thing were they communicate with their eyes, the Kabras were discussing designer shoes, Madison and Reagan were playing rock, paper, scissors [ Whoever won got to punch the other in the face,], Jonah was staring at the ceiling, and the Starling brothers were talking about ways to use shoe laces as weapons. Then Hamilton noticed how big the cell was, he estimated it was about twenty by twenty feet. He looked around and realized there was a small window on the back wall, he got up and looked out the window. It was the middle of the day and they were in the middle of a desert, the blazing heat coming from the window hit him like a ton of bricks.

"How long have we been out?" asked Hamilton.

"No idea." Answered Amy.

"Do you think they'll give us any food of water?"

"They already did. They gave us each a couple crackers and a small Styrofoam cup of water. We ate ours while you were asleep." She handed Hamilton three crackers and a cup of water. He downed then within seconds. He threw the Styrofoam cup into the corner and as soon as it hit the floor a mini trapdoor opened and the cup fell into it.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Reagan. She was still facineted even after watching it happen ten times.

All of the sudden two doors opened on the wall the Kabras and Jonah were leaning against, Natalie fell into the first room.

"A bedroom and bathroom? How long are they going to hold us here?" asked Dan who had been quiet up until then.

"Who knows, but we might as well get comfortable." Said Ned.

All the Cahills went into the bedroom except for Hamilton, who decided to go sit next to Sinead and see if she was ok. All of the sudden she started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"We were taken by the Vespers and are in a holding cell. Are you all right?" Sinead's face turned ashen as soon as he said the word Vesper.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." She tried to sit up but cried out in pain and fell back down.

All the Cahills came running back into the main room when she cried out. Ned sat down next to her and hugged her as hard as he dared.

"Are you okay?" then he looked at her cheek as if this was the first time he noticed it. "Oh no, you're not ok." He gently pushed her hair out of her face and looked at the cut. There were four parallel cuts that were luckily closing up. Then he looked at her right side and gently lifted the shreds of her shirt off of the cut so he could see it. The cuts luckily weren't deep, just long.

"Hamilton, can you help me get her into one of the beds?" asked Ned.

"Seriously, I'm fine. I can get to one of the beds all by myself." She sat up and bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Don't think we didn't see that Sinead. Please just let them help you." Pleaded Amy.

"Fine." She mumbled. She stood up with Ned's help and walked over to the bed and sat down. All of the others sat on their beds except Madison and Reagan who sat on the floor playing another round of rock, paper, scissors. "I wonder what'll happen to us." thought Sinead. Then she decided she should get some rest and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sinead woke up it was 12:53 pm according to Hamilton's watch, she was glad he decided to take it off before he went to bed. She then walked over to the main room of the cell [with the help of the bars on the bunk beds], and noticed the window, it was sending in blasts of cold air. She then decided to sit under it until she cooled down. After about twenty minutes her teeth began to shatter, so she grabbed the window sill and pulled herself up. When she turned around and looked out the window she realized something, they were above ground and were in a desert. Then she saw a few crackers and a cup of water in the corner. She walked over to the corner and downed them in seconds. Then she went back to the window and looked out. After about three minutes, she decided to go back to bed when some scraps of paper flew by outside the window. Luckily it was like a prison cell window, with metal bars instead of glass. She jammed her hand between two of the bars and managed to grab some scraps. After she caught about four she tried to pull her hand back in, it didn't budge. She tried several times before she realized it was stuck. "I'll just wait until someone wakes up. There's no point in waking someone up for this." After about thirty minutes she was so cold her teeth were chattering uncontrollably. She heard a thump come from the bedroom and someone groaning.

"Help!" she whispered as load as she dared.

"Sinead?" Hamilton walked out of the bedroom and was rubbing his head. "What are you doing up and by the window?"

"I couldn't sleep. You fell out of bed?"

"Yeah guess you heard." He walked over and stood next to her and looked out the window.

"Hey, can you help me with something?" he nodded a yes. "I kind of got my hand stuck in the window…" He looked at her hand and looked at her.

"How did you get it stuck?" He was looking at her hand as if trying to figure out how it got there.

"I saw some scraps of paper blowing around and stuck my hand through to get them." She didn't want to admit it, but her left hand was beginning to throb.

"I try to pull it out but I doubt it'll come loose." He grabbed her wrist and began to pull when he thought of a better plan. "What if I pull on the bars and try to open them a little so you can pull your wrist out?"

"That would work." She got ready to pull her wrist out.

He put his hands in position. "One, two, three!" He pushed the bars until they began to bend. Sinead managed to pull her wrist out and fell on her back.

"Thanks." She said as she sat up and examined her wrist. It was a little purple but other than that it looked fine.

He extended his hand to her and helped her up. "What do the scraps say?"

She unclenched her fist and realized the scraps were blank except that one had a line that ran straight through it. "They're blank." Then she clenched her fist again and started to shiver.

"How long have you been over here?"

"About an hour." She said through chattering teeth.

"You have been by the window that long? Sinead I'm no doctor, but that is so not a way to avoid hypothermia." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders and helped her walk over to her bed.

Once she was laying down on her bed she tried to give him his jacket but he kept on refusing. "Us Holts don't need jackets." Eventually she gave up and put it on and curled up and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When Sinead woke up, everyone else was already in the main part of the cell. After she sat up she realized it was blazing hot in the cell. She took off Hamilton's jacket and laid it on his bed, and then she walked over to what she now thought of as the main room with a little help from the bed poles. When she entered the room a wave of heat hit her like a ton of bricks. She sat down next to Ned when she noticed everyone was quiet. They stared at her like she had just announced slugs were her favorite food.

"What?" she asked.

"Why in the world did you get up in the middle of the night, go and stand by the window for an hour, and stick your hand in between the bars?" asked Amy. Great, now even my best friend is starting to sound like my mother, she thought.

"Why do you care?"

"Because if Hamilton hadn't woken up you could have caught Hypothermia!"

"Hypothermia? What are you, my mother?"

"Sinead have you looked at yourself lately? You're not exactly in top shape at the moment."

"Not in top shape? I'm absolutely fine! Why are you all acting like I'm some helpless child? I'm eighteen Amy! I don't need to be watched over!" And with that she walked back into the bedroom of the cell as fast as she could without wincing from her inflamed side. I took every ounce of her will power not to cry. Why do they act like I can't do anything by myself? I'm not three for crying out loud! She thought. After about ten minutes she decided to return to the main room of the cell. When she sat down next to Ned, the Cahills started talking like the previous conversation never happened. But what Sinead didn't know is that her outburst was exactly what the Vespers wanted.

"Things are going just as planned V1. When the Starling girl losses it, the group will fall apart, and we will attack with every soldier we have. Once they are defeated Gideon's ring will be ours." The Vesper smiled evilly.

"Excellent, everything is going as planned." Said the voice from the communicator. "The Cahills won't know what hit them."


	10. Chapter 10

All of the sudden it struck Hamilton Holt. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? He remembered how he had bent the bars in order to free Sinead's wrist. If he could get Reagan and Madison to help him, they could escape by slipping through the bars of the cell window. He had to find a way to tell the Cahills without letting the Vespers in on his plan. He couldn't just walk up to the others and say "Hey guys! Guess what, I have a plan to get us out of here!" He had to think of a way, and soon. He looked at the way Sinead walked and could tell that she was in more pain then she was letting them in on. Her cheek cuts had sealed but her side wounds still bled. He didn't want to notice but her face was turning paler each day.

"Hamilton? Earth to Hamilton!" Madison's shouts struck him back to reality.

"What?"

"I shouted your name about three times before you answered. Do you have any idea what we can do to pass the time?"

"No clue."

"Real helpful."

"I know, right?" He flashed her a smile.

They sat there for about ten minutes before he thought of a way to tell the others about his plan.

"Remember that game where we pass the message along and see how it sounds in the end?"

The Cahill's nodded yes.

"You want to play that to help the time go by?"

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Fine," Was Natalie's response.

Hamilton leaned over and whispered in Madison's ear, "At twelve o'clock tonight, us Holts will bend those window bars and we'll escape. Pass the message, and say the cow says moo." As the message went around the circle, Hamilton noticed the shock on everyone's faces as they received the message. Once the message came to Reagan she said just what she was supposed to say:

"Row mays who?"

They all cracked up. After the laughter died down, the Cahill's just sat there and made small talk. The Kabra's talked about poisons, Madison and Reagan wrestled over who was the better athlete, the Starlings talked about ways to conceal weapons, Amy and Dan argued over what was cooler, Books or Ninjas , and Jonah just starred at the ceiling. After it got dark the other Cahill's went to sleep while Hamilton stayed up. At eleven thirty Hamilton woke the rest of the Cahill's up but told them to stay in bed and watch for the signal, all he would do for the signal was lift his hand above his head and pretend to be examining it. After thirty minutes, Hamilton waved his hand and they all bolted for the main room. After they got there, Hamilton, Madison, and Reagan started to bend the bars out toward the sides. They were surprised at how easily they bent. After about thirty seconds there was a hole big enough for them to squeeze through. Amy went first.

"It's not very high up, only about eight feet." She called up.

Next went Dan, Ian, Natalie, Reagan, Ted, Ned, Sinead, Jonah, Madison, and then he jumped through. He landed with a thud next to Amy. And then the realization set in. They were in the middle of the desert, without any supplies. Now he knew why the Vespers hadn't made the bars thicker, they knew that if the Cahill's had escaped they wouldn't make it out of the desert. And they had fallen for the trick.


	11. Chapter 11

Sinead couldn't believe how stupid she was to jump out a window, land in the middle of a desert, and expect everything to be okay. Earth to Sinead! How could I have thought we would be fine in the middle of the desert? Was your stomach making noises because it was full! Then she thought of another thing to be afraid of: Hypothermia. The others were wearing jackets, sneakers, and long pants. And she was wearing a t-shirt, flip-flops, and capris. Perfect attire for your backyard on a warm spring day, not so much for a cold desert night. She was already shivering, and her teeth were beginning to chatter. She tried to turn away from the others, but they already knew.

"Here, take mine." Ned wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, but she shook it off.

"I'm fine Ned. You need it more than I do." She picked it up and handed it to him. He tried to give it back, but she kept on refusing. After all he was only wearing a t-shirt underneath, so if he gave her his jacket, he would be in the same situation she was in. He reluctantly put it back on.

"We should start walking, it'll keep us warm." Suggested Amy.

They walked down a dirt road, about a quarter mile away from their cell and realized their cell was a lone building. After they walked in complete silence for about an hour, they stopped to catch their breath. Sinead clutched her side to keep from crying out, the only reason she didn't stop during the hour is because Amy and Ned hung back and helped her along. Ted would have helped, but knew that he wouldn't have helped the situation at all. Now more than ever she wished she had a jacket, she couldn't feel her finger tips or toes anymore. Her lips had turned as blue as they could get, and she was uncontrollably shivering.

"Sinead?" Hamilton had walked over and now stood next to her. When she looked up at him his eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! Sinead, your freezing!" He quickly took off his jacket and helped her put it on; after it was on he zipped it for her because her fingers didn't have enough strength to zip the stubborn zipper. Then Sinead got dizzy and pasted out. Hamilton caught her before she hit the ground.

"Guys come here! Quickly! It's Sinead!" Hamilton screamed.

They all rushed over Hamilton as he laid Sinead on her back in the desert sand. Almost immediately Amy grabbed Sinead's wrist and felt her pulse. Ned took off his jacket and put it on top of Hamilton's.

"Is she going to be okay Amy?" asked Ted.

"Fine, but I still don't know why she pasted out. Hamilton you caught her, you have any idea why?" This was the first and probably last time anyone would ever try to acquire information from a Holt.

"She probably caught Hypothermia. When I saw her, her lips were absolutely blue."

"Oh no. If she caught Hypothermia she could… Never mind. We have to think of a way to warm her up. If it's a mild case she should be fine after a day."

"It's about 1:30 in the morning so in about five hours the sun should come up, and our new problem will be overheating." Said Hamilton. "So we have about five hours to warm her up so we can get moving."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Hamilton." Mumbled Dan.

"So we have to warm her up so she is conscious during the day. Why?" asked Ian.

"Because, her body will overheat quicker if she's unconscious. At least that's what my 3rd grade teacher said." Explained Ted.

"Let's get some sleep while we can. Good night." Said Amy as she dozed off in the sand.

"She's right. We will want to keep moving during the day, so we should get some sleep while it's nice and cold." Said Dan as he fell asleep with his back against Amy's.

"Nice and cold. I agree with the cold part, but not so much the nice part." Said Natalie as she and Ian lay down in the sand and fell asleep.

Hamilton took Ned's jacket off of Sinead and handed it to him. "You'll need this tonight. And don't even try to act like you won't, you Starlings are pure skin and bones. She'll be fine with just mine."

"Thanks." Said Ted

"Are you sure you won't need it?" asked Ned.

"We Holts don't need silly jackets." Then he turned around and realized his sisters were wrestling over who knows what. He walked over to them and pulled them apart with his hands.

"Let me get her Ham! No one calls me a baby!" said Reagan as she tried to punch her sister in the face.

"Only babies whine Reagan!" said Madison as she tried to kick her sister in the shin.

"I didn't whine! All I said is that I don't like sleeping in the sand!"

"That's called whining Reagan!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Guys! Seriously! Just go to bed and stop it! We're in the middle of the desert, Sinead might die, and all you can think about is fighting!" Said Hamilton as he stormed to the other end of the group.

The twins looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. Hamilton had gone soft! And they thought of the perfect way to embarrass him in front of the whole group.

"This is going to be a great night!" whispered Reagan.


	12. Chapter 12

Madison Holt smiled evilly at her twin sister. If only she had a video camera, then she could embarrass him in front of mom and dad too!

"Now to see if the Holt cries!" whispered Reagan.

They walked over and shook Hamilton awake. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes as if he had been asleep for hours instead of minutes.

"What do you want?" he asked as he propped himself up on one elbow.

"Hamilton! You have been asleep for a full day! We thought you had died like Sinead!" exclaimed Madison.

"Wait! Sinead died?"

"Oh yeah, she died hours ago." It took every ounce of self-control Reagan had not to smile.

"And your acting like it's nothing!" His eyes had started to water, but the fury in his voice was undeniable.

And then they started to laugh.

This just made Hamilton even angrier. "What are you laughing about?"

"You're crying! That was one of the best pranks we ever pulled!" said Madison as she gave her twin a high five.

Hamilton quickly wiped his eyes and balled up his fists. "If we weren't in the middle of the desert without a hospital, I would kill you right now. But I' going to save my energy for the long walk to civilization, so good night." He laid on his backin the sand and fell asleep.

Madison and Reagan stopped laughing and went back to where they wrestled and were so tired they pretty much tossed themselves onto the sand and fell asleep.

When Hamilton woke up the next morning, the sun was blazing, and he felt like he was being roasted alive. He put his hand in front of his eyes to protect them from the sun's rays. He sat up and looked around, everyone was pulling their pants legs up. The good news was Sinead was up and as soon as she saw him, she walked over and handed him his jacket.

"Thanks." She said without looking him in the eyes.

"No problem." He said.

After about twenty seconds of awkward silence, Sinead got up and walked away. Hamilton stood up and walked over to Reagan and Madison who were playing another game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. After he sat down next to them, he cuffed his pants above his knees. The heat was unbelievable, and the sun had just come up. He couldn't imagine how hot it would get later in the day.

"Guys, as you can see the heat is unbelievable where ever we are, so we should get moving so when it gets too hot to bear we can rest." Said Amy.

They all stood up and shook the sand off their clothes.

"Let's go." Said Dan as they started their trek to civilization.


	13. Chapter 13

Sinead lifted her hand above her eyes to shield them from the sun's harmful rays. She looked ahead and thought she could see water in the distance, but knew it was probably a mirage. They had only been walking for thirty minutes and she already felt like she had been baked alive. If she thought her side hurt last night, she had no way of preparing for the pain that hit today. She felt like her side was actually on fire, and she knew what that felt like. Every tiny shuffle sends a wave of pain up her side, even with Ned and Amy helping her. She was afraid that if she continued any longer she might pass out again.

"Can we stop for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure, but for only a minute." Said Amy. Sinead gave her a grateful smile.

They all slumped down into the hot sand. Even though it burned her legs, Sinead didn't care, and neither did the others, even the Kabras. She leaned back in the sand and closed her eyes to protect them from the sun. What she would do right now to get home. She sat there for about a minute before a sharp blow to the shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Oww!" She said as she opened her eyes. Then she saw the twins cracking up and realized they had hit in the shoulder with a pebble.

"If only I had a video camera!" laughed Madison.

"Good one!" said Reagan as she gave her sister a fist bump.

Sinead rolled her eyes at them, but couldn't help smiling. Those Holts never change, she thought. Then she heard something.

"Did you guys hear that?" she asked.

They didn't answer but by the looks on their faces she could tell they heard it too. She looked up at the sky and almost fell backwards from relief. A helicopter! A real working helicopter!

They started waving their arms in the air and screaming "Over here!" She could see the relief on everyone's faces. No more time out in the desert baking alive. The helicopter saw them and was starting to land when she saw it, the big V on the side of the black helicopter. They had painted it on with a darker shade of black paint so that you couldn't see it unless you were within twenty feet of it. She should have known they were too lucky, how often do helicopters fly over the desert? Unless they are Vespers trying to recapture some escapees. Then the helicopter landed next to them, the wind knocked all of them over except for the Holts. When the propeller stopped, out stepped their old friend: the female Vesper.

"We missed you Cahills! Did you really think you could get away that easily? Oh and since we will be seeing a lot of each other from now on you should know my name, It's Ilisa. I think you already know my twin sister though."

And then she came out of the plane, the one person they dreaded as much as the Vespers.

Isabel Kabra.


	14. Chapter 14

Sinead froze. I knew Isabel was evil but… a Vesper? No wonder she didn't care about her kids. They were Cahill and she was a Vesper. She probably wanted them dead! But what scared her the most was the fact that the Vesper and Isabel looked alike. Except for Isabel's eyes they were identical. Then Natalie got up the courage to ask what was on all of their minds.

"Have you always been a Vesper?"

"Yes darling. Do you remember your grandfather? He was one as well." She said as she gave them that smile that charmed every news reporter on the face of the earth.

"What do you want with us." Amy said in a defiant tone.

"To take you back to where you belong. With us." Said Ilisa with a smile that scared them.

All of the sudden four henchmen bolted out of the helicopter and grabbed Amy and Dan. While three henchmen held them still, the other one kept two guns trained on their hearts.

"No point in trying to escape now, huh? One false move and I kill them." Said Ilisa as she examined her nails. "Get in the helicopter." At this point she had pulled out her own gun.

First Ian and Natalie boarded, then the Holts, then Jonah, and then the Starlings. As soon as Sinead boarded they shoved Amy and Dan in. Sinead helped Amy up, and looked around. The walls were solid metal and the copter was split in half by a glass wall. They were on one side of the glass and the Vesper's were on the other. The Holt twins were sticking their tongues out at Isabel and Ilisa. Luckily the Vespers didn't seem to care. Sinead looked down at the ragged part of her shirt and lifted it up so she could see the cut. It still hadn't closed up and had soaked the ragged part of her shirt. When she lifted up her fingers they were covered in blood, so she wiped them on the floor of the copter.

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" Dan asked Amy.

"Probably separate us. They know that as long as we are together we have a chance of escape." Replied Amy as she messed with the hem of her shirt.

Sinead's heart drop with that sentence. She should have thought of that! Of course they would separate them, and would probably separate them in the worst possible way, like putting the Holts with the Starlings, and the Kabras with Jonah, Amy and Dan. All of the sudden she felt the copter descending. She shuffled over next to Ned and Ted.

"If we get separated, don't give them your clues no matter what. Got it?" her voice made it clear that this was an order.

"Deal, but if they torture you again, I'm going to tell them our clues." Said Ted.

Sinead was about to protest when they landed, or crashed as she should put it. The impact sent them flying and Sinead hit the wall with a painful thump as her knee made contact. She managed to sit up and looked at the Vespers through the glass, they were laughing their heads off. Apparently they had seat belts and probably had the pilot do a rough landing so the Cahills got shaken up. Well sadly it worked. Amy hit her shoulder, Dan hit his head, the Holt twins head butted, Ian and Natalie seemed all right which for some reason bothered her, and Jonah, Ned and Ted had piled up in the corner. Luckily they seemed okay. After Jonah, Ned, and Ted untangled themselves Ned and Ted came over and sat next to her.

"I think they did that on purpose." Said Ted.

"I know they did it on purpose." Said Sinead as she pointed at the Vespers who were still laughing. "See, they find it entertaining to watch us suffer."

Then the door opened revealing more Vesper henchmen. Each one grabbed one Cahill and tied up their wrists. When Sinead tried to stand up her right knee buckled and the pain hit.

"Get up!" barked a Vesper as he grabbed her arm and yanked her up.

She balanced on her left leg and half hopped and half dragged herself out of the helicopter. When she jumped onto the tarmac, her knee buckled again, but this time she cried out in pain. When she screamed the other Cahills turned around, and Ned and Ted started to run to her when two henchmen grabbed them by their arms and pulled them back. Just then Sinead noticed the little elevator at the end of the tarmac. Then the henchmen each grabbed a Cahill and started to herd them toward the elevater, but Ned and Ted were still resisting.

"It's okay! I'll be fine." She said to them as she managed a weak smile.

They stopped resisting, and got shoved in to the elevator. Then as she managed to stand up, two faces she didn't want to see showed up. Isabel and Ilisa.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" said Isabel.

"Never been better," said Sinead with a smile.

"Really? Because I have got news that will make your day a whole lot better." Said Isabel with an evil smile. All of the sudden four henchmen showed up and surrounded her and Isabel and Ilisa.

"Tell us the clues or we kill you right her and now." Said Ilisa as she pulled out a pistol and trained it right between Sinead's eyes.

"Why did you choose me out of all the others to tell you the clues that I don't have?"

"Because you're easy to get. You were easy to kidnap, easy to torture, and will be easy to kill. Any other questions dear?" asked Isabel.

"One. Why you're stupid enough to think I'd tell you the clues."

"Because you care about your brothers." Said Isabel as the elevator doors opened to reveal two henchmen holding knifes against Ned and Ted's throats.


	15. Chapter 15

"Fine! I'll tell you the clues, just don't hurt them!"

Isabel's smile got even wider, "Sinead dear, you know that I know most of the clues so if you're lying… Let's just hope you don't. Lower the knifes." She barked at the henchmen. They did as they were told almost instantly. Then she made eye contact with Ned and nodded, and mouthed twenty. This was an old last minute resort from the clue hunt, if one of them were surrounded the other two would find a way to get put in the same area, and they would attack by surprise. No one expected it, so it almost always worked. Ned whispered the word twenty loud enough so only Ted and their guards could hear it. Sinead hoped it would work even though they were twenty feet away.

Then they did it, Ted and Ned both kicked their captors in their knees and yanked the knives out of their captors hands. The captors fell flat on their backs and groaned as they struggled to regain their balance. Ned and Ted bolted toward her and bashed all the henchmen surrounding her on the head with the butts of their knives before they even realized what was going on. She had never seen them move that fast in her life. Now they stood on either side of her and as she lifted up her leg and pushed a button concealed on the bottom of her shoe that revealed a knife. She pulled it out and looked up to see the shock on the twin Vespers faces.

"Never thought to check me did you?" said Sinead with a grin on her face that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"There are three of us and two of you, or could you not count that high?" antagonized Ned.

Isabel's shock soon turned into anger, "There may be more of you, but did you forget that we were trained?" All of the sudden they both pulled out two pistols and aimed them at the Starlings.

"Now!" screamed Sinead as Ned and Ted bolted forward and bashed Isabel and Ilisa on the head. They were momentarily stunned and during that time Sinead found some rope in the front of the helicopter and tossed it to Ned and Ted. They tied up Ilisa's wrists, but Isabel was too quick. She tried to kick Ted but he moved out of the way before she could dig her heel into his shin.

"You actually thought you could defeat us? Single handedly?" and then she burst out laughing, until she saw what had just came out of the elevator. The others! How they escaped, she had no clue. The Holt twins ran up to Isabel and head butted her at the same time. Isabel crumbled to the ground almost instantly. Amy bashed Ilisa on the head with the butt of Isabel's gun. Then Hamilton dragged then both over to the elevator and shoved them in as the door closed behind them.

Amy rushed over to Sinead and grabbed her shoulders, "Are you okay? We realized that you guys hadn't come behind us, and Hamilton bashed every single Vesper in there on the head in less than twenty seconds. Then we went into one of the rooms and found a phone, we called Nellie and she's coming right now, they should be here in about fifteen minutes. I wish I knew how she rented a jet though."

Sinead looked Amy in the eye, and they both knew the answer almost instantly. "The Kabra's private jet!" they said in unison before they started laughing. After they stopped laughing, Hamilton came over.

"How did you guys tie up Ilisa?"

"Plan twenty from the clue hunt." She said as she smiled.

"Really? Can you explain this plan to me."

She explained plan twenty to Hamilton, and his eyes seemed to get wider with every word.

"You came up with that?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty slick, Ekat."

"Thanks Tomas."

Then they heard the jet and it came into view. On the side was the Cahill C, so they didn't have to worry about it being another sneak attack. When it landed the wind knocked her straight over again, but Hamilton caught her.

"Thanks." She said as she regained her footing.

"No problem."

After the jet landed and the engine stopped, Nellie ran out and nearly squeezed the life out of Amy and Dan. Then she slowly examined every Cahill to make sure they had all their limbs and shoved them into the helicopter. She examined Amy's shoulder and Dan's gash on his forehead, but determined they were only cuts. When she came to Sinead her jaw dropped and she rushed over and helped her limp into the jet. When Sinead looked around the jet she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The chairs were made of leather and the carpet was soft and thick, it was like a mansion that could fly. While Nellie bandaged up her knee Sinead watched the states fly by.

When they arrived at the Cahill mansion Sinead was told she had to get some rest, so she brought most of her lab supplies into her bedroom. Luckily she had only sprained her knee, so she was allowed to hop around her room without her crouches. Amy and her brothers almost lived in her room they spent so much time with her. So when Hamilton dropped by it was completely unexpected.

"Hey."

"What are you doing down here?" she said without even looking up because she was messing with some wires and microchips.

"Just wanted to make a deal with you."

This made Sinead look up, "What kind of deal?"

"I know for generations it has always been Tomas VS Ekatrinas, but why do we fight so much? I mean I'm no rocket scientist but wouldn't Tomas and Ekatrinas make a good team?"

"Probably. Because we have brains and you guys have strength we would probably be unstoppable."

"So is it a deal then? No more fighting for no reason?" he extended his hand.

"Deal." Said Sinead as she shook his hand and for the first time smiled at him for a good reason.

And this was how branch peace between Tomas and Ekatrinas started.


	16. Auther's Note

For my author's note I would just like to thank all of the people who reviewed my story. It means a lot to me, and I am also thankful for all the constructive criticism. I hope you liked my story, and thanks so much for reading it!I also have some people I would like to thank for certain things. Here they are…

Mrs. Tracy Vazquez, my writing teacher. Without her help my story would have positively stunk.

My grandmother Tita. [Don't ask how she got that name, she just did.] For encouraging me to write, helped me think of the ending, and reading the entire story just so that she could help my with some mistakes.

And my Mom. Who helped me think of this story in the first place.

I'm not lying when I say I wish I could thank you all personally, but I can't so… Thanks so much!

Starlinglover


End file.
